A large variety of motorized systems for moving cargo are known. Motor driven rollers are typically employed in these systems. Aircraft often employ a series of motor driven power drive units (“PDU”s) to quickly and efficiently propel cargo containers and pallets, otherwise known as unit load devices (“ULD”s), within the aircraft cargo compartment. This configuration can allow for the transportation of cargo from an external loader to an interior of the aircraft by one or more operators controlling the PDUs.
It is desirable to track the location and movement of ULDs within the aircraft. Often times, PDUs may include sensors for detecting such location and movement. However, these sensors may become saturated or otherwise incorrectly detect location and movement of ULDs.